This invention deals with an improved structure for chairs.
In a chair having a generally vertically extending back joined to a generally horizontal chair seat along a rearward edge of the seat and a lower edge of the back, the edges may be joined by a plurality of angle brackets. In such a chair construction, the chair back is generally laterally curved to conform to the shape of the human back. Thus the rearward edge of the seat is usually curvilinear to aid in attachment of the back to the seat. The angle brackets used to attach the back and seat together are conventionally attached to the rearward side of the back and the underside of the seat.
When this method of attachment of the back to the seat is employed, however, a problem may arise as the chair is used. Specifically, when excessive force is applied about the line defined by the joined edges of the seat and back, as when an occupant of the chair leans against the back, the angle brackets used to fasten the two together tend to bend. As the force is applied about the joined edges of seat and back, the more centrally disposed portion of the back tends to be forced downwardly and the outwardly disposed portions of the back tend to be forced upwardly. The applied force thus tends to deform the angle brackets. Ultimately, this force may result in the destructive deformation of the brackets.
In accordance with the present invention, a chair comprises a generally horizontal seat and a back extending generally vertically upwardly from a rearward edge thereof and attached thereto by a plurality of angle brackets. The angle brackets which are more centrally disposed along the seat and back adjoining edges have horizontally extending legs attached to the seat on the top surface thereof to minimize downward deformation of the more centrally disposed angle brackets. The angle brackets which are more remotely disposed from the center of the joined edges have horizontally extending legs attached to the seat on the bottom surface thereof to minimize the upwardly directed deformation of the said more remotely disposed angle brackets.